Arcee: Reina de las Nieves
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Versión de Frozen a Transformers: Prime. Arcee es una niña de ocho años que tiene poderes de hielo y su hermano Bumblebee sabe sobre ellos, hasta que una noche cuando ambos hermanos juegan con la nieve, Arcee causa un accidente que debe hacer que su hermano olvide que tiene poderes, y ella debe permanecer aislada de todos, en especial de su hermano menor, al que protege de ella..
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno… aquí con mi versión de Frozen a Transformers Prime. **_

_**DISFRUTEN! **_

_**©Transformers Prime no me pertenece ni nada que tenga que ver con ello.**_

_**©Frozen no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.**_

* * *

_Arcee: Reina de las nieves._

Era una oscura noche en el palacio de Arendelle, y como esa era una de las noches más oscuras en estos tiempos, empezaba a haber un poco de frio en el palacio. Todo el mundo en el gran palacio dormida profunda y pacifica mente a estas horas de la mañana, las luces de los pasillos permanecían apagadas hasta el amanecer, la cocina del palacio no provocaba ni el más mínimo sonido; solamente un Cybertroniano estaría despierto a altas horas de la noche.

Y, ese Cybertroniano, era nada más y nada menos que, Bumblebee, el pequeño cybertroniano había despertado hace un par de minutos después de ver el pequeño cielo iluminarse, afirmando que estaba amaneciendo y pronto saldría el sol. Él pequeño Bee salió de su cama y se dirigió lentamente a su hermana mayor de 8 años. Al escuchar que su hermana no así ni el más mínimo ruido, pensó de que tal vez ya estaba despierta o en un sueño profundo.

Bee se subió del otro lado de la cama y se sentó entre unas sábanas y cabeceras que su hermana había apartado. Bee se quedó admirando como la luz de la luna brillaba contra la armadura de azul marino de su hermana.

-Pss! Arcee- susurro Bee colocando dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de su hermana y empujándola una y otra vez- Arcee, ¡despierta, despierta, despierta, ya no duermas!

Arcee soltó un débil gemido y contesto con voz risueña:

-Bumblebee, ya duérmete, ¿sí?- pidió mirándola con el rabillo de su ojo.

-Ahs, ya no quiero…- comento molesto el pequeño mech colocándose boca arriba sobre su hermana mayor-… el cielo despertó, y yo también, ahora ¡debemos jugar!- dijo dramáticamente el mech.

-Sí, pues ve a jugar solo-la femme dio media vuelta y empujo a Bumblebee que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la cama sobre su popa. En cuestión de nanosegundos, una idea paso por la mente de Bumblebee y esa idea era algo a lo que Arcee no se negaría, Arcee de nuevo sintió el pesor de su hermano menor subiendo a su cama a su cuerpo; Bumblebee abrió uno de los parpados de su hermana, obligándola a ver esos ópticos azules alineados.

-¿Y sí hacemos un muñeco?

En menos de lo que pensó, Arcee abrió sus ojos y sonrió a su hermano menor.

* * *

-¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!- repetía Bumblebee mientras él y Arcee bajaban las escaleras a toda velocidad las escaleras de caracol hacia la gran sala de baile. El primero en entrar fue Bumblebee mientras que Arcee cerraba las grandes puertas del salón de baile para lo que tenían planeado. El salón de baile era ideal para ambos hermanaos, era enorme, era la habitación más grande en todo el catillo, techos altos y con ventanas de marco donde entraba el brillo de las dos lunas de Cybertron para que ambos hermanos lograran ver a su alrededor.

-Cee, Cee, haz tu magia!-le pidió su hermano emocionado.

Arcee se acercó a su hermano, y con un movimiento, apareció una bola de nieve.

-¿Listo?- pregunta.

-Sí- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Arcee lanzo la pequeña bola de nieve formando varios pequeños y diminutos copos de nieven que caían sobre ella y el salón de baile.

-¡Yay, es asombroso.!- Bumblebee sonrió y rio, intentando agarrar varios copos de nieve con la lengua.

-Hey mira esto- Arcee llamo la atención de su hermano pequeño para que el luego viera a su hermana pisotear contra el suelo del salón de baile que fue cubierto con una gran capa de hielo.

-_Ta-dah- _exclamo su hermana mayor cuando termino de construir el muñeco de nieve que habían armado juntos, Arcee se colocó detrás del muñeco mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus brazos y hacia unos movimientos-¡Hola, Bumblebee, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos!- hablo con una voz grabe.

* * *

Arcee empezó a disparar contra el suelo formando varias colinas de nieve para que su hermano pudiera saltar de una en una, pero Bumblebee iba cada vez más rápido, lo que provocaba que Arcee tuviera que acelerar- B-Bumblebee, son demasiado altas y vas muy rápido- exclamo su hermana con miedo.

-Tu sigue, tu sigue- insistió su hermano menor mientras salta de una en otro montón de nieve que se hacía cada vez más alto.

-¡Bumblebee!- Arcee grito cuando la última montaña de nieve que iba a hacer, en ese momento resbalo con el propio suelo y la magia se salió de sus manos. La magia choco contra su hermano y vio el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano caer al suelo.

Arcee corrió hacia su hermano, tomando al pequeño príncipe en sus brazos. Arcee lo miro confundida mientras una parte de su marco se volvía blanco. -No… ¿Bee? ¿Bee?- Arcee murmuraba el nombre de su hermanito, tocando la mejilla metálica de su hermano- ¿estas muerto?- Arcee esperaba que su hermano abriera los ojos de golpe y digiera que era una de sus bromas… pero no sucedió.

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!- Arcee grito a sus padres para que llegaran enseguida. Arcee empezó a temblar, pero no de frio. Debajo de ella se sentía que el hielo que estaba debajo de ella, se sentía cada vez más frio, la sala de juegos que era hace unos minutos, se convirtió en un lugar de terror: los picos de hielo empezaron a sobresalir de los techos de cristal y paredes. Uno de esos picos, se en gancho y destruyo el muñeco de nieve que habían construido.

-Vas a estar bien, Bee… te lo prometo…- dijo Arcee con la voz quebrada.

Arcee escucho el golpe de las puertas del salón de baile, ella volteo a ver hacia donde estaba la gran puerta de metal para que el hielo se hiciera una grieta en el hielo y diera paso. Y no se apartó de Bumblebee, ningún segundo.

-¡Arcee!- vino su madre corriendo siendo seguida por el rey.

-Arcee… ¿qué has hecho?- pregunto el rey- esto se te ha escapado de las manos- dijo haciendo un gesto alrededor de la sala de baile que ahora se encontraba lleno de los picos terroríficos que el miedo de Arcee había causado. Los dos estaban en sus armaduras de noche, con su manera de muy poco real, Arcee hubiera encontrado divertido en cualquier otra situación.

-¡Bumblebee!- la reina se quedo es estado de shock y sin aliento al ver al pequeño príncipe más joven en los brazos de la niña. Ambos corrieron así ellos casi deslizándose así sus dos hijos.

-Fue un accidente. Estábamos jugando…- Arcee observo imponente como la reina tomo a Bee de sus brazos así los suyos- Bumblebee… lo siento-

La reina, Ada, para abreviar, se llevó su mano así la frente de su hijo y miro preocupada a su esposo- esta frio… como el hielo.

Arcee observo a su padre preocupado, pero a la vez determinado. Ray se acercó a su esposa al lado de Arcee.- Se a donde tenemos que ir.

* * *

_**Ok… y, ¿Cómo estuvo? Por fa, opiniones!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espero que este sea bueno… Solo para aclarar algo, la pareja de Bumblebee será mi OC Kayla, siempre quise que fuera así, así que no me odien, plis. y el otro que representara a Hans. Sera sorpresa. **_

* * *

_Arcee: Reina de las nieves _

En el gran inmenso bosque de Cybertron, un mech de ochos años de armadura roja y azul de ojos azules zafiros, tarareaba en voz alta, y un pequeño lobo negro de ojos dorados tiraba del pequeño trineo atra vez del bosque oscuro, como Optimus viajaba delante con solo un bloque de hielo. Los cosechadores de hielo eran amables con él, se hubiera dejado subir en su trineo con un caballo si él lo había pedido, pero el pequeño Cybertroniano prefería viajar solo con Phantom.

Por mucho que le gustaba, la gente le compadecía, tanto para que compraran su pequeño bloque de hielo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que jamás habían visto. A pesar de que no se sentía lastima de él o lo suficiente para ofrecerle una cálida cama cada noche, dejando al niño para velarse por sí mismo a veces. Phantom fue una bendición para Optimus, no solo era el único amigo que Optimus tenía, pero el pequeño lobo hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo.

-_Cortar a través de la chispa, frio y claro_- canto el pequeño en voz baja la canción de los cosechadores del hielo.

Phantom gimió en señal de protesta, haciendo sus patas contra el suelo.

-Optimus, cantas como un gato que se asfixia- dijo Optimus con una voz torpe que le gusta fingir que así era la de Phantom.

-Por favor, cállate Phantom- Optimus le contesto fingiendo estar ofendido- Eso es grosero, Phantom, solo por eso, cantare más fuerte… _Vean la belleza nítida y pura, dividir el hielo, y romper el corazón helado- _

Optimus rio mientras Phantom resoplo y pisoteó el suelo, claramente en disgusto.

-Piensa en mí canto como… motivación; cuanto antes lleguemos a casa, más rápido voy a dejar de cantar- y así Phantom acelero el paso. Por _casa _Optimus se refería a la casa abandonada que habían estado durmiendo en los últimos días.

De repente, dos personas a acaballo pasaron corriendo, y Phantom se detuvo a mirar. Uno de los caballos estaba dejando una estela de hielo detrás de él.

-¿Hielo?- Optimus inclino la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar a los caballos que corrían perdiendo la vista. Agarrando las riendas, Optimus le dio la vuelta al trineo.- ¡Vamos, Phantom!

* * *

Ambos amigos siguieron el rastro de hielo durante todo el camino hasta el valle de la roca viva. Optimus había oído rumores acerca de este lugar desde los cosechadores de hielo mayores, pero pensó que eran solo historias para que él no se quedara hasta más allá de su hora de acostarse. El saltó del trineo en el borde del valle, se asomó con Phantom justo al lado de él.

Más abajo, rodeado de rocas, eran cuatro personas. Un mecanismo rojo con barba cuidada, sostenía la mano de una niña de armadura de color azul marino con marco rosa, que parecía muy asustada, tratando de esconderse detrás de las piernas del mech. La femme mayor, tenía su armadura de color purpura, y en sus brazos, cargaba a un pequeño niño amarillo envuelto en una manta. Optimus gimió en voz baja.

-Creo que el rey y la reina- dijo Phantom- Solo una persona tiene la armadura así, y es la princesa- reconoció a la heredera, que tenía la misma edad que él.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Es mi hijo!- el rey grito suplicando a la pila de rocas. Optimus se llevó sus manos a su boca, para poder evitar que la risa saliera de sus labios.

La sensación rápidamente el dejo cuando un montón de piedras comenzó a caer por el valle asía ellos.

_Vas hacer aplastados _pensó casi decidido a revelarse y decir algo.

Pero, sorprendentemente, las rocas dejaron de moverse a sus pies. Las rocas se desplegaron, revelando rostros brillantes. Tenía, por supuesto, la piel rocosa, pero con características humanas, como orejas grandes en la parte superior de su cabeza y la nariz grande, y sus ropas parecían como si hubieran rasgado un trozo de hierba verde y decidieron llevarlos como una túnica. La mayoría de ellos tenían diferentes cristales de colores colgando de su cabello que brillaban débilmente en la oscuridad. Algunos de ellos tenían flores. ¿Tal vez eran las chicas?

-¿Trolls…?- pregunto Optimus sorprendido, perplejo. El casi grito cuando la roca que había estado apoyado, surgió.

-¡Shhh! Estoy tratando de escuchar- reclamo ella. Tenía la voz de una chica. Con sus manos grandes regordetas, ellas los acerco más. Optimus gimió suavemente, todavía sorprendido y un poco de miedo de las historias eran realmente ciertas. Phantom, por otro lado, juguetonamente le lamió la cara del Troll.

-¡Que tiernos!- la troll los miro a los dos y los abrazo. -Los voy a conservar- Optimus sonrió, un ambiente cálido, agradable de establecer en su pecho.

La multitud se separó a continuación por un troll tan antiguo como la tierra. Lento y cuidadoso en sus pasos. Optimus podía decirles a los demás, porque tenía las cejas tupidas de hierba, y una especie de barba hecha de la materia también. Eso y tenía forma de cristales más que cualquiera de los otros, con un suave resplandor amarillo.

-Su Majestad- el rey troll, Gran Pabbie, asintió respetuosamente al rey. Luego miro a la princesa. -¿Sus poderes son de nacimiento o fue hechizada?- pregunto.

-Nacimiento- confirmo el rey, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.- Y son cada vez más fuertes- agrego.

Gran Pabbie señalo a la reina con el príncipe más joven para que se acercara. Ella se arrodillo delante a modo que él troll pueda llegar a ella.

-Ah, es solo la cabeza- el viejo Troll suspiro aliviado. -Menos mal que no fue en su Spark. Eso es difícil de cambiar. Pero la cabeza puede ser persuadido.-

-Haga lo que deba- Pidió el rey, Ray.

-Recomiendo que quitemos toda la magia, incluso los recuerdos, para estar seguros- el Troll puso una mano en la frente del príncipe -Pero no se preocupen, le voy a dejar la diversión- aseguro.

Una vez más, Optimus casi grito cuando gran Pabbie saco una energía azul brillante de la cabeza del joven príncipe. Es como si el allí, viendo los momentos de la vida del joven príncipe a través de sus ojos, de alguien que había estado allí.

Optimus pensó que nadie lo había escuchado, hasta que la princesa Arcee volteo a ver quién era el que los estaba vigilando, esta solo le saludo con la mano dándole una cálida sonrisa, que Optimus le devolvió un poco sonrojado. Ambos niños volvieron su atención a Gran Pabbie.

Gran Pabbie cambio todos los recuerdos mágicos del príncipe Bumblebee, como cuando Arcee y Bee construyeron un muñeco de nieve, recuerdos del interior del palacio con los dos hermanos, al parecer, patinando, cambiándolos al aire libre en los fiordos del invierno con ellos dos en sus trajes de invierno, construyendo muñecos de nieve, patinando en el hielo en el salón de baile del palacio, también cambiándolos al exterior. Gran Pabbie luego paso una mano en la frente del niño que seguía durmiendo, colocando, los nuevos recuerdos, remplazando los viejo de su memoria.

-Él va a estar bien- les aseguro Gran Pabbie, logrando conseguir un sus piro de la familia real.

-Pero…- la princesa Arcee hablo- Él no… ¿Bee no recordara que tengo poderes?

-Es lo mejor, Arcee- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa amable. Pero Arcee parecía preocupada.

-Escúchame, Arcee. Tu poder no parará de crecer- Gran Pabbie explico, usando sus poderes mágicos para poder crear una aurora boreal a su voluntad, para mostrar la silueta de color azul marino de la princesa Arcee, adulta, creando hermosos copos de nieves- Hay belleza en tu magia…-

Arcee sonrió tentativamente, complacida por los copos de nieve únicos y las siluetas cybertronianas que miraban a su alrededor. Pero entonces, la imagen cambio bruscamente a rojo, y los copos de nieve fueron remplazados en picos. Todo era demasiado similar a los que se habían creado en el salón de baile.

-Pero también hay un gran peligro. Debes aprender a controlarlo- le contesto el Troll con firmeza, en la aurora mostraba las siluetas de los cybertronianos entrando en pánico, y empezando atacar a Arcee a causa de los picos. -El miedo será tu enemigo-

Arcee se quedó sin aliento, y se tambalea asía atrás, el terror se aclaró en sus ojos azules alineados, que fueron remplazados por un blanco puro. El rey la atrapo y puso un brazo encima de su hija- No. Vamos a protegerla, ella puede aprender a controlarlo, estoy seguro de ello… hasta entonces…

-Cerraremos las puertas.

Reduciremos el personal.

Nos limitaremos a su contacto con la gente.

Y mantendremos sus poderes ocultos de todo el mundo…

Incluyendo Bumblebee.

* * *

Bee miro confundido y triste, ya que pasaban la cama con dosel de Arcee a una nueva habitación. También llevaban sus armaduras y juguetes, sus libros, todo. Dejando un enorme vacío donde su mejor amiga solía estar. El llamo la atención de Arcee mientras ella entraba a su nueva habitación, y el sonrío.

Arcee intento sonreír, pero le salió más como una mueca, sus ojos tormentosos llenos de dolor. Bee se preguntaba ¿por qué?

-Arcee.

Pero la puerta se cerró, y no importara cuantas veces Bee tocara, llamara, o rogara. No se abrió de nuevo. Su hermana se ocultaba de él… de su hermano al cual quería proteger de ella.

* * *

_**Y, ¿qué tal estuvo? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, este capítulo será muy, triste :´(**_

* * *

Bumblebee miro por la gran ventana de cristal, marcada con unas líneas en forma de triángulo; pudo ver como varios copos de nieve empezaron a caer por las grandes montañas y árboles del bosque. Dejo escapar una risa mientras saltaba de alegría y se dirigía asía el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su hermana. El pequeño príncipe se paró en seco cuan llego enfrente de una puerta de roble blanco grande, que ahora había sido decorado con pequeñas esculturas de copos de nieve.

-¡Arcee!- dijo suavemente mientras tocaba la puerta rápidamente, haciendo el ruido de una canción. -Ven. ¡Vamos a jugar, esta nevado!- dijo mientras señalaba la ventana.

Espero durante unos segundos, pero la futura reina de Arendelle se quedó en silencio, sin provocar el más mínimo ruido. Al igual, que los últimos días. _-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- _decidido usar su arma secreta.

Espero, pero lo único con lo que fue recompensado, fue con el silencio.

_-¡Ven vamos a jugar! Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal, parece que no estas-_

Mirando debajo de la puerta, Bee decidió comprobar si su hermana estaba parada justo ahí, y terminaba desilusionado.

_-Solíamos ser amigos, y ya no más, no entiendo lo que pasó-_

Bee ahora se encontraba jugando con dos figuras que eran similares a él y a su hermana. Empezó a moverlos como si estuvieran charlando, pero los separo cuando hizo que la figura similar a Arcee, lo ignoraba. Al ver lo que hizo, lanzo los muñecos al aire, para luego terminar acostado sobre su espalda, contra el suelo.

_-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-_ decidió echar un vistazo atra vez de la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando no logro ver nada, apretó sus labios contra la cerradura, y dijo casi como la voz de Olaf: _-No tiene que ser un muñeco…- _

Su chispa latió cuando su hermana le hablo: -Déjame en paz, Bumblebee-

_-Ya me voy- _dijo aleándose de la cerradura, con la cabeza agachada.

* * *

Arcee miraba nostalgia por la ventana que presentaba hacia el patio. Vio como Bee empezó a jugar con la nieve y construir una pequeña escultura. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, mientras que su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara, y su pequeño casco estaba escondido por un gorro de color negro, y a un extremo se mostraba la parte de su marco blanco. La pequeña princesa, presiono una mano contra la ventana, tratando de sentir e imaginar cuando jugaba con su hermano. Pero en ese momento, la ventana se congelo lentamente, mostrando unos cuantos copos de nieve.

Esa misma tarde, sus padres se preocuparon por ella, que decidieron ir a su habitación y entregarle unos guantes blancos que la ayudarían a ocultar su poder.

-Los guantes te ayudaran- su padre le aseguro mientras colocaba la palma de su mano, sobre la de su hija- ¿Ves? Esconde.-

-No has de abrir…- comenzó Arcee.

-Tu corazón- Arcee y su padre dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida, para que supiera, que su hija no estaba sola en esto.

* * *

Bumblebee rio mientras se deslizaba en el suelo del pasillo hasta detenerse enfrente de la puerta de su hermana. Toco. _-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- _Bee, ahora de 9 años de edad pregunto, como siempre.

_-En nuestra bici hay que pasear-_

El príncipe corrió por el pasillo con su bicicleta, mientras se para en uno de los asientos, y con un pie, intentaba tener equilibrio. Hasta que la bici se fue de un lado por las escaleras, y Bee termino en los brazos de una de las armaduras del castillo, mientras la bicicleta término en el suelo, con una llanta rodando.

_-Tu compañía hace falta aquí, con los retratos ya empecé a conversar, no te rindas, Tronus-_

Bee corrió por el gran salón donde estaban los retratos, y acercándose a un mueble, se sujetó del brazo de madera mientras daba una voltereta y terminaba boca abajo, señalando a un cuadro con un mecanismo gris en él.

_-Es algo aburrido, solamente ver, las horas decir tic tac-_

Bee se recostó en el suelo, enfrente de un reloj mientras seguía el péndulo.

-Tic, Tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac- hizo los mismos sonidos que provocaba el reloj.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Arcee.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡siguen creciendo!- dijo aterrada la princesa, mientras la pared detrás de ella se congelaba lentamente.

-Sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras- recordó su padre, intentando calmarla.- Cálmate.- intento acercarse a su hija para poder abrazarla.

-No. Ya déjame. Vete. No quiero hacerte daño- se alejó bruscamente de su padre, acorrucándose en la pared congela.

-Arcee…- los ojos de la reina, se enclavaron en su hija, mientras la observaba llorando.

* * *

Bee acelero el paso mientras corría por el pasillo, se detuvo cuando paso enfrente de la puerta de su hermana. Vacilo un momento, hasta que dejo escapar un suspiro. No importaba que intentara tocar. Se alejó, caminando a la habitación de sus padres. Corrió hacia su Padre y a su Madre, mientras los abrazaba al mismo tiempo. -Los veo en dos semanas- se despidió.

* * *

Arcee se convertía cada vez más en una adulta joven, mientras hacía una reverencia hacia sus padres, que bajaban las escaleras. -¿Tienen que viajar?- pregunto aterrada, con solo pensar que en dos semanas, estaría a cargo del reino.

-Confiamos en ti, Arcee- le dijo su padre, con una sonrisa.

* * *

El gran retrato, del Rey, y la Reina, fue cubierto por una cortina transparente, de color negra, mientras dos sirvientes jalaban de él. Agacharon sus cabezas, en señal, de sus más grandes pésames.

* * *

Bumblebee no podía contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Ratchet, el sirviente real de sus padres, se le acerco, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. -Vas a estar bien, Bumblebee. Todo va a estar bien.- le aseguro. Ratchet, observo como el joven príncipe había cambiado después de todos estos años. Su armadura, había pasado de negra con toques amarillo. Y la máscara que cubría su boca, se desvaneció cuando Wheeljack y Bulkhead, los guardias reales le dieron la noticia, del accidente.

Para el joven Príncipe, su mundo se destruía como fragmentos que eran, eliminados, lentamente.

-No…- susurro- Ya nada va a estar bien.- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

* * *

Parecía que hace unas pocas horas, Bee estaba parado enfrente de la tumba de sus padres, que eran representadas, por unas lapidas de roca, con el nombre incrustado de sus padres, con el sacerdote, y Ratchet a solas. Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del castillo, sin saber, que varios de los sirvientes lo observaban, cuando camino a la habitación de su hermana.

Como siempre, Bumblebee toco tres veces, pero esta vez, sin ánimo. Su mano se colocó, sobre la gran puerta.

-¿Arcee?- pregunto al gran silencio que era provocado dentro de la habitación de su hermana.

-_Sé que estas adentro… me preguntaba a donde fue… esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar déjame entrar- _suplico.

Bee se deslizo lentamente, sobre la puerta de cobre blanco, mientras aterrizaba en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta, su cabeza se golpeó contra la puerta, y miro asía la ventana. -_Eres todo lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer…-_

De repente, vio como un copo de nieve, caía por la ventana. Y solo una, solo una, palabra, paso por su cabeza. _-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco-o…?- _Bee no pudo más alzar la voz. Se desvaneció lentamente, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

El joven príncipe, lloro en silencio. Mientras se mordía el labio, para evitar que ningún solo ruido, escapara de sus labios. Tan solo en recordar a sus padres, sentía que su vida estaba acaba. Era el fin para él. Y, estaba sufriendo más, al darse cuenta, de que su hermana lo… ¿odiaba? ¿Ignoraba? ¿Qué había hecho para que su hermana lo rechazara, en todos estos años?

-Bumblebee…-

Bee alzo la vista, para luego ver a Ratchet, Wheeljack, Prowl, Bulkhead, Sideswipe y Jazz parados enfrente de él. Las chispas de los bots, se derretían lentamente, al ver al joven príncipe llorando, y tener sus ojos brillantes. -Sera mejor, que dejes a tu hermana sola. Ella también está sufriendo por dentro.

Bee lentamente se levantó, mirando al médico, con una inmensa tristeza, que se rebelaba en su mirada.- Ella ya me ha dejado solo, durante mucho tiempo.- Bee solo paso enfrente de todos, mientras Ratchet se colocaba enfrente de él, poniendo su mano en el hombro del príncipe. Bee miro por encima de su hombro, y lo único que vio, fue la puerta de su hermana.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta, Arcee estaba en la misma posición que su hermano. Miro hacia arriba, su dormitorio, estaba completamente congelado. Copos de nieve flotaban por el aire, ahogándola del dolor. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, por ella. Ella apretó la mandíbula con toda su fuerza. Chillo ante el dolor.

_Confiamos en ti, Arcee. _Las últimas palabras de sus padres, antes de partir.

No los había abrazado. Ni si quiera les dijo, los amo. Abrazo sus piernas más cerca, y metiendo su rostro entre las rodillas. Unos cuantos picos de hielo aparecieron delante ella. Escucho el sonido de algo deslizarse, y chocar contra su pie. Alzo la vista, y vio que era la foto de ella y Bee, construyendo, un muñeco de nieve. La imagen de ella y su hermano, jugando en la nieve, le hizo sonreír, incluso, la misma oración, que él le repetía, una, y otra vez…

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

* * *

_**Espero que les allá gustado ñ_ñ, yo, llore mientras lo escribía. **_


End file.
